Ashes, ashes
by Shuuban Dira
Summary: Nebipura Sitrein has a dark past and a darker future. A series of dreams bring her to Domino City, where she must complete her mission and achieve her goal, which is, ultimately, to die. However, in this town Rein also finds the one thing she fears: a rea


_Ashes, ashes.___

By Shuuban Dira

_a/n__-_

 just so ya know, "Nebipura Sitrein" means "Daughter of Rein, Ra is my Lord". She is an original character, thus belonging to me.

_summary-_

Nebipura Sitrein has a dark past and a darker future. A series of dreams bring her to Domino City, where she must complete her mission and achieve her goal, which is, ultimately, to die. However, in this town Rein also finds the one thing she fears: a reason to live. B/OC, YY/OC

warning- there will eventually be violence, character death, and ancient Egyptian potty-mouths [glares at Bakura]

_disclaimer-_

Dira- [walks out, dragging out Jou(in a doggy costume)on a leash.]

Jou- grrrrr….[turns red]

**dramatic close up on the tag hanging from his collar**

-Jounouchi Katsuya-

-Owner—Kazuki Takahashi-

Dira- [Laughs insanely and scribbles out 'Kazuki Takahashi', replacing it with big letters reading ME]

Kaiba- [chuckles in background]

Dira- [chases Kaiba with doggy suit]

Kaiba- [quakes in boots]

Yami Malik- [eats dog tag]

=====

"Ring around the rosy,"

It started out quiet, but got louder as the phrase progressed. Somehow, those words were heard over the muffled sobs and whimpering coming from the group. Broken screams echoed down the hall, followed by several crashes. A 17-year-old boy, tall for his age, with short purple hair and dark brown eyes opened the door a crack before quickly shutting it and looking toward his younger sister, tears pouring down his face. Rein turned away, drawing a little boy with curly black hair and large brown eyes closer. He whimpered and buried his face in her long black hair. Behind her, two little girls, one a mirror reflection of the other, both with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes, had their hands linking and were dancing in a circle, singing happily.

"Pockets full of posies,"

"Please," Rein sobbed. "Please be quiet! They can hear you. They'll leave us alone if you just stop. Please." They ignored her cries and continued to dance, giggling madly. There was silence downstairs, and all movement except for the twin girls ceased.

"ASHES, ASHES!"

The last part was shouted, and suddenly there were footsteps, much closer to the door than they should have been. It burst open with a flash of light. The little boy whimpered again, and it was louder in Rein's ears than any of the screams, sobs, and words chanted by her sisters. 

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Rein looked up, finding herself free from the confines of the closet. Her eyes scanned the room frantically for any sign of her siblings, but knew even before looking that they would not be there. 'They never are.'

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

The voice spoke again, this time quieter. The emptiness around her faded away, leaving a room that seemed to sparkle as if made from pure gold, every inch of the shining wall covered in hieroglyphics. In the center were three bodies. One she could not make out, even as she pressed her nose against his, the other had his face buried in the chest of the third body, crying loudly. The third body Rein immediately recognized as her own. They has the same long black hair and the same silver eyes, however those on the body were an expressionless gray, giving the illusion of death, though Rein could see the shallow rising and falling of her breast, though half hidden by the sobbing stranger. 

She reached down and touched the boy, not sure if she wanted to offer comfort or just to see who he was, but the moment her fingers made contact, the whole world was thrown into reverse. She watched in shock as the boy stumbled backwards off her body, pieces of gold jewelry which he had thrown to the side flew up from the floor and were placed onto his neck and wrists and hands. Soon he stood before a throne, and she recognized him to be pharaoh, the many gold pieces which adorned him were reflecting an unearthly light, such that she could not look him in the face without squinting. Two priests, one with blond hair, mahogany eyes, and a golden key around his neck, and the other, a boy with big brown eyes and silver hair, walked backwards to the throne and gave two items to the Pharaoh. One, and ring with five gold cones hanging from its base, and the other was a golden headpiece. Each had the eye of Horus on its front. There was a huge gust of wind. The two bodies on the ground were suddenly back in sitting position, each clinging to the others hand. The two pieces in the Pharaoh hands stopped glowing. The ring was given to the boy with silver hair and the headpiece was placed back onto the Pharaoh forehead, though half hidden by his spiky yellow bangs. 

Rein felt herself being pulled into the body of the girl who looked identical to herself. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into tearful crimson ones, holding more hurt than anger. She felt someone giving her hand a squeeze. Looking to her right, he saw a hand enveloping her own. Tracing up the arm, she took in every detail until finally she reached his face and everything went dark. Opening her mouth, she could hear words coming out. Although she didn't know the language, or how she was speaking it, she knew what those words meant. She repeated it slowly, letting those same words slide off her tongue. 

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Another blinding flash.

Rein now stood, facing her look-alike. They had the same long black hair and sad silver eyes, the eyes of someone who had lost everything and had given up trying to bring it back a long time ago. One wore a simple white nightgown which contrasted greatly against her tan skin. Her black hair was in two braids. The other girl had her hair down, and it reached the middle of her back. Her bangs were brushed aside, covering half of her headpiece, which resembled that of the Pharaoh, although thinner and encrusted with jewels rather than symbols.  She wore a white belly shirt with long, flowing, white sleeves which hung off her shoulders. The hems were heavy with gold beads, which hung down on thin threads. As she turned, these beads, along with the ones hanging from her loose white skirt would bounce off each other, making the most beautiful sounds Rein had ever heard. 

She raised her hands up. The very tips of her finger her translucent. The goddess-like figure smiled weakly. Rein smiled back, but the small amount of happiness this gesture signified was not enough to pierce the emptiness in her eyes..

"We're getting closer," she stated blankly. 'And soon I'll never have to dream about my past again. You will finally be behind me, along with them. Along with everything.'

Rein knelt before the figure, holding her palms up, knowing exactly what to do. The identical figure reached out and grabbed her hands, making five bloody wounds on each. Then she made a fist, digging her own nails into her flesh and drawing blood. When it reached the tips of her fingers, where it should have dripped to the ground, it faded away. Suddenly, her hands shot out and grabbed those of the kneeling girl. A series of images flashed in her mind. A sign, a building, a tree, a temple. Three boys and a girl. Four boys in a shop. A dog. A clock. Soon the images were too fast for her to follow, and she closed her eyes, opening them to find herself getting out of bed, still replying the images in her mind. 

Nebipura Sitrein quickly changed into long black pants and a long black turtleneck with a red sweatshirt, despite the warm weather. She was still cold, having spent eleven of her sixteen years in Egypt. Going to the bathroom, she washed the blood off her hands and bandaged up the small puncture wounds. Then she pulled on black fingerless gloves to cover the white cloth. She looked out the window, she found it to only be about 4 a.m. Grabbing her backpack and the stupid bottle of water that they leave with a sign saying 'When you drink this, the cost will be added onto your bill,' Rein snuck out the hotel window.

Walking down the side of the empty highway, she wracked her mind of the first clue. 

"A sign," she said out loud, taking a few steps forward. '15 MILES TO DOMINO CITY,' the large green letters practically read themselves to the small Egyptian girl. A grin spread over her face, this time reaching her eyes for a moment.

"Bingo."

=====

thus ends the prologue. r/r please. I really hope it wasn't too confusing. It'll clear up more eventually, but for now all you need to know is that the whole beginning part was a dream sequence. One part was a nightmare about what happened when Rein was living in Egypt with her family, the other was a nightmare about what happened when she lived in Egypt 5,000 years ago. The third part was instructions on completing her mission. You find out a bunch more about that later on (hopefully next chapter) 

so r/r please. 

Helpful reviews and suggestion= next chapter soon. 

Flames= romantic night involving me, Yami, fireplace, rug, cabin, and maybe Bakura…heh heh hehhhhh…..


End file.
